Shadow Mercenary: Amaranth: Revised
by ElectricWriter
Summary: New story of Mackenzie's background. When Sonatine seals her fate, things become out of hand. On the eve of her 21st birthday, she became the first female vessel of The Darkness. This story was edited due to a spelling error


**Shadow Mercenary**

**Amaranth-Descendant Crisis Aftermath**

~Prologue~

Many of you knew that Mackenzie's fate was turned around from the work of Sonatine. However, this changes the past of a young girl. Which leads to a hidden story behind Mackenzie. She's like a delicate flower hidden among the world since the beginning. Which brings us to the year of 1989, the time where it begins.

Two observants by the names of Ollivia the Watcher and Waren the Guide. They both serve for Sonatine. Ollivia stood by a Time Orb and watched the future ahead. But as she stands, she sees a child, a baby girl in a hospital, was given birth and had the name 'Mackenzie Estacado' on her tag. A relative of the Estacado family perhaps, but in an alternate future. But this baby wasn't any ordinary one, Ollivia's eyes turned white and she could see the child's future flash before her eyes. Destruction, chaos and perhaps the next bearer of The Darkness. A female host? That's the new change of the history of The Darkness! She turns to Waren urgently as she talks with him privately. "Waren, I think I may have seen the next host. And it's a girl." "A girl? Darkness hosts have always been males. Is this a mistake or an illusion?" She frowns at him. "My visions are real, Waren." She took his hand and she let him see what she saw. He had fear in his eyes. "Ollivia, what shall we do?" She was about to speak, but returns back to her orb to see the child left alone. The hospital was damaged, burned to the ground and frantic nurses running about. Waren acted quickly and transports himself into that time period, he could travel through time and space at free will. He made it to thwere the child was, she was unharmed, but scared. Waren takes a pink blanket and wraps it around her. He finds a teddy bear and carries it with him as he disappears.

He returned with the child and Ollivia took her into her arms. She hummed a lullaby and the baby calms down and rests on her chest. But without warning, Sonatine overhears and was enraged. "You brought a child to my domain? I demand an explanation from both of you or you will perish!" Ollivia held Mackenzie in her arms and looks at him. "Lord Sonatine, you must understand..-" "What I must understand is why is the child here. Are you hiding something from me?" Waren and Ollivia guarded the child, but Sonatine looked into the orb to see the child's future. It was dark, but a grin appeared on his face. He walked over to take the child and her gazes upon her. "I can sense many great things from you, my dear. I know Jackie your cousin is the host soon, but for you, you're my pawn. On your 21st birthday, you will get these powers. Full portion like Jackie." Mackenzie reaches her tiny hand to grab Sonatine's finger and she coos. He takes her back to Ollivia and Waren. "I suppose you can help this young one. Make sure she lives a normal life, education, martial arts, anything. She must learn to fight when her powers come in. I'll keep in check. Don't fail me." they take the child and nodded to his orders. Sonatine had plans for Mackenzie, but in 21 years, she'll be The Darkness, a female host. Birth records were filed and marked. It was added that Mackenzie is Jackie's cousin, but it was not yet confirmed on her background. Ollivia and Waren became her adoptive parents and got married. They lived in a small town close to New York City, the story begins for Mackenzie Jennifer Estacado.

Throughout the years, Mackenzie took martial arts, she was mostly the shy girl in the class. She developed a beauty that had girls grow envy around her. But during her teenage years, one girl at her school named Stela did everything she could to keep Mackenzie away from Alex, one boy she was best friends with since preschool. Stela had some rule that she didn't allow girls to be Alex's best friends. Sonatine noticed each crushing moment, but he often come down disguised as an 'Uncle' to the home. He still kept Mackenzie as his next up contestant. About the time she reached 19, Jackie Estacado had already got his powers and time still ticked on Mackenzie's turn.

~Present, Year 2010~

Yeah, I guess this is it. My name is Mackenzie Estacado. Many have asked if I took after Jackie Estacado's crimes and killing, but I don't know him. My 21st birthday drew near and lately I haven't had the best sleep. My room mate, Melaney was like a sister to me, we looked after our backs since I met her in 3rd grade. Alex, my guy best friend. He had been sneaking around Stela's back when he had free time to hang out with me. But Stela, I call the 'Bitch' at the university I attend to. I swear, she does follow me.

Anyway, back to the subject. But I sit here in my Mythology class, trying to stay awake. My instructor was teaching the class. These nightmares I've been having have kept me up. My daze broke when Melaney nudged me and I woke up now hearing my teacher call my name. "Miss Estacado? Are you with us or drifting off?" Professor Domonick, he was my teacher since my freshman year of college and also I worked as his intern since junior year. I nodded to him. "Yeah, just a bit out of focus." He nodded. "Come see me after class. I need to have a chat with you." Then I heard Stela say something that made everyone laugh at me. "That or giving him something special." I heard Mr. Domonick make a sound in his throat, sounded like he was angry. "Miss Patten, I suggest you leave early. And don't come back to class until Friday." I heard her scoff and say a number of swear words then walking out the door. I had a feeling my teacher was sticking up for me and when the time for the students to be dismissed, I stayed behind. Mr. Domonnick walked over to me and sat slightly on the desk across from me. "So, Mackenzie. Mind explaining why you almost been snoozing in my class or has the coffee's rush expired?" I chuckled and well had to be truthful. "Mr. Domonick..." "Please, call me Larry. You've been in this class for four years and you even work as my intern. You seem to be fearing something. You okay?" Wow, this is the first time he let me call him by his first name. But he was letting me. "Larry, I have been having these abnormal dreams recently." "Dreams? What kind?" His tone sounded like he was concerned. "I keep hearing voices in a creepy way. Like in those horror movies." He sighs. "Any way of telling me what they said?" I looked at him. "They say to me that 'Darkness is near.' And these strange goblins of some sort come at me and it scared the hell out of me and I wake up." He put his hand under his chin after what I've told him. He got up and went over to a book shelf to pull out a book and set it on his desk. "I have heard of this before, Mackenzie. Maybe what you're telling me is probably one of the thirteen artifacts." "13? " I saw him thumb through the pages until he stopped at one showing a weird symbol. "Not sure if this is it, but if you want, I'll look into it." I had hope that he would, but he pulled me into a hug. "I'll get right on it. You're like a grand-daughter I don't have." "Thanks Larry." After we broke the embrace, I grab my books but he stopped me. "Oh, isn't your birthday coming up?" I shrugged. "Yeah. I'm turning 21." "Ahh yes. The legal age to drink. Don't party too hard, sweetie." I laughed. "I'm not much of a party girl. I'm going to the gym. See you later on."

Not sure what this Darkness was, but I had a feeling it wasn't a good thing. Could it be one of the explanations of my nightmares? I have one way to find out. Larry Domonick has been my Mythology/History teacher since I began my four years here. He does have a wife and a family. They're very kind too. I did come to their home a few times for house parties and such. Invitation of course. Something about him seems a bit strange, but it's like he knew what I was talking about when I told him about my dreams.

~In the Teacher's Mind~

Mackenzie Estacado has been one of my brightest students. She is very intelligent yet sensitive. However one other student Stela Grundy came in the year after Mackenzie started. She seemed to pick on the poor girl and I don't know how many times I sent Stela out of my class. Half the time she had caused my top student to where she'd lock herself in her dorm. Melaney was Mackenzie's room mate and had come to me after class telling me what's happened. I had to come to the point where I came to the dorm myself to check on her. Stela had made Mackenzie depressed and feeling no one wants her, but I was there for her. I knew her adopted parents. Very well in fact. I did treat Miss Estacado to a lunch outside of campus. This is when I offered her to be an intern. She knew so much since she started. Arriving there when she was eightteen and also taking my class again. She got the chance to teach students the basics and also broke away from her depressing time.

What? Need to know why I know her parents and the Darkness? Well, I used to be a philosopher for Sonatine's Brotherhood of Darkness. My wife and I spent our years by his side. Too long to be exact. But 38 years ago I parted ways with him and I came to live among humans. I have been around since the Roman times. I am immortal, but my aging stopped and have lived to be looking like a man in his mid to late fifties. Sonatine had often tried to contact me and knew that I had been helping Mackenzie. I was aware of her 21st birthday as well, I did research on the power, but waited until her birthday passed or on the day of it.

But each day felt wonderous. Teaching history and mythology has always been a pleasure to work. However, most students either looked half awake or looked bright. Unlike other instructors, I have coffee in the classroom. Strange yes, but I care for my students. I make sure the pot is filled and I leave foam cups so they can pour themselves coffee. Something had me curious and suspicious about Stela. I heard her talking outside in the hall about something.

Stela-"Estacado's birthday is tomorrow right?

Eric-"Yeah so?"

Stela-"I say we give her a surprise of her life and maybe get rid of her. She seems to be hanging out with Alex.

Brook-"They're just friends from what I heard.

Stela-"I know. But I have a rule to him to not have girls for friends. Eric you're exceptional."

Eric-"Why do you hate her so much? She hasn't done anything to you."

Stela-"She's Miss Perfect. She reported me last semester for having sex with another guy."

Brook-"Um...you were. Alex isn't comfortable about it."

Stela-"So? I control Alex whenever I want. I say that tonight's prank at the graveyard, we bury her alive."

Steve-"Dude, that sounds creepy."

Stela-"It's to get her back. We meet at 10:00 tonight."

Drea God, what are they doing. I decided to step out and they each shrieked. "Are you all getting to class or just doddling?" They glared at me and walked into class. I couldn't help but look at my calendar and to my surprise, it is March 3rd. I see Stela and her friends write a note and place it to where Mackenzie sits. I wish I could step in, but I do look after Miss Estacado. I start preping the class as I see Mackenzie walk in just in time. Looking a tad bit tired, but with her powers coming, I fear for her sake.

~The Shy Ones Have Darker Secrets~

I saw a note at where I sat and opened it. Looked like someone else's handwriting, but at the end said "Secret Admirer". It showed time and place and I did plan to do that. My teacher and mentor brought me some mug with coffee in it. "I thought I'd give you an early present. My wife is also planning a gathering and is inviting your parents." I smiled and got up to give him a hug. "Thanks Professor Domonick." He returned the hug but I heard him speak to someone, preferrably Stela. "One word from your mouth Miss Grundy and I'll have to dismiss you from class." I sit back down and he started the next lesson. As I sat there taking notes, I started hearing those voices in my head.

"[Your time is near Mackenzie]"

Agh, it was like either the devil wants me or something else. I sipped the coffee as I took notes in class. But without thinking, either my imagination or I saw a bug crawl on my desk. I leaped out of my chair screaming and my teacher turned around. "Miss Estacado, is there some you wish to share with the class?" I shook my head and sat back down. Shit, how embarassing.

It seemed throughout the day, it went by and before I knew it, it was night. I stared at the note and I went out of my dorm to go find this place. Trinity Cemetary, one place I dare not to step into. But as I walked in, passing by tombstones and bell ring each hour. I stood by the location I was supposed to meet this mysterious person. Something didn't feel right, I noticed an open grave, nothing in it. Is this some joke because I sure as hell ain't laughing! I felt something push me face first into the open grave and I look up seeing Stela and her gang toss dirt in. I started screaming and tried to climb up, but she steps on my fingers making me fall. Then I heard yelling, I recognized it. Larry? "What in God's name are you doing?" "Oh, um honoring our respects?" I spit dirt out of my mouth and then, I felt it. My mind started burning, I felt like everything around me was spinning. I heard bell chime. It rang twelve times. "Oh Lord...students if I were you, I'd leave." "Why, it's not like the dead would raise hell." "Never speak swear words in this area. It's near a church." I started screaming and held my head. Felt like a really bad migraine.

"[It is time Mackenzie.]"

"No! get out of my head! Get out of my damned head!"

I felt something unleash from me, like I was in a never-ending nightmare or one of those horror movies that have bad guys that never die. My mind was in total darkness as i climb out of the grave, I saw tendrils with heads come out, shadows that followed me and these creatures appeared. The tentacles grabbed the ruthless people who almost buried me. Like I wanted to kill them for pulling that cruel prank. But Larry came over and held me tight in his arms. "Damn it, Mackenzie. Settle down! Control it!" I heard him speak to me and then, well, the tentacles let them down and I somehow heard Larry mumble a few words and the kids ran off since it was late. He looked at me worried. "Are you all right?" I was scared. Big time. Like my innocence I lived with all my life was vanished. "Why don't we get you out of here? I'm afraid your dorm is no safe place for now. I'll take you back to my home." He took off his coat he wore and put it around me as he lead me to his car.

~Female Wielder~

I slept in Larry's daughter's old room and didn't wake up til noon. His wife Carri greeted me with a cup of coffee. She looked like to be in her mid-thirties, but lived long like Larry did. "Morning birthday girl. Sleep well?" I sit up and nodded. For once my nightmares stopped. "Yeah, first sleep I had in weeks." She smiled at me. "Larry went to get your things since you're staying for the weekend. Our kids are coming home to visit. he told me about what happened. I know about the Darkness. It's been in your family's lineage for years." "My family?" "Estacado. There is one similar like you. Jackie Estacado. He is your cousin." I had a cousin? Holy crow. "How long have you known?" "Your adoptive parents informed me 20 years ago. Sonatine is a very devious man. Not sure when he is returning. He has been quiet." I couldn't help but thought why all these years they knew about it. It was great she knew about the Darkness. Then I heard the door open and there was Larry with my stuff. Well, my clothes, laptop and my homework.

"I told them that I'll be tutoring you this weekend and that you're coming down with something. I don't have class today so it's like a day off."

What Larry Domonick making up an excuse for me? Ha! Something I hadn't done. Wait, I didn't make that excuse. Damn.

That night they held a party for me, just a gathering of my two best friends, my family and Larry's family. Alex told me that he broke up with Stela, but he got me a gift. It was an mp3 player. He knows me so well, too. But it was loaded with the music I like. I'm a big fan of rock music and he knew what bands I love.

After the party, I walked outside, then these goblin-like creatures or imps came up to me.

"Helllloooo nurse!" "I didn't know we're workin' for a sexy chick!" Oh my God, are they flirting with me?

"Ya must be our new boss. You see, as the host we do your bidding and fights, too."

I still felt confused. "You guys don't mind in having a female for a host or boss?"

"You kidding? It's the new thing! But be careful..." He looked around and back at me."...there is someone like ya, but he doesn't know yet."

He must mean Jackie, not sure when I'll meet him, but from what I heard, he was once a hitman for a mob crime family. It had been all over the news last year. For all I know, he could be anywhere. I heard Larry walk out seeing I was adjusting.

"I see you met your little 'friends'. Don't worry, you'll learn soon enough." I nodded. "Is it safe for me to take a walk?" He gave a slight expression as if he was unsure. Then he speaks. "How about I go with you?" The darklings looked at him and I raised my hand. "Yeah. After all, you're the one that saved my ass." He chuckled and he went to get our coats.

The streets were a bit loud and people crowded outside of night clubs and buildings. But I saw drunken men walk out and acting like fools. He lead us to one convienient store, it had fountain sodas, snacks and all that crap. But I grabbed a cup and filled it up with ice and Dr. Fizz. I did bring my own money of course, but as I was about to pay, someone barges in the door with a gun. "Everybody on the fucking ground!" He fired in the air and everyone got down. Larry had to hold me close to him since this was one scary moment. The gunman closed the door and glared at everyone. "Give me all your fucking money and if anyone calls the cops, I'll blow every fucking head in this hell hole!"

Geez, he swears every name in the book. Talk about the use of the 'F' word.

The gunman had the door blocked, everyone was in fear and I still haven't paid for my drink. Ok, self-fish of me to say that, but this robbery was ridiculous. I wish I knew how to save these people along with myself and my mentor Larry. I looked over at the light switch at back of the mart. But something else happened through this crisis. I could hear everyone's thoughts, it gave me a migraine and I backed against the corner. Larry looked at me with concern as he whispered to me. "Mackenzie what's wrong?" I looked at him. "I'm hearing different thoughts and..." I felt something burning through my fingertips and I placed them into the floor and purple light flashes making a 'thud' sound. Larry and I looked at each other and I look at my hands. Violet colored surges flowed in my palms and fingertips. Light. Then a devious thought came to mind and I stand up on my feet. "Hey Nuthead!" He turned around and he fired his gun at me. It aimed right between my eyes and I raise my arms for defense, but my eyes were forced open and without expecting it, the bullet stopped right in front of my face, floating. Everyone stared in awe and I took the bullet and tossed it aside. He said a number of swear words even I cannot say. I fire the purple blast at him toward outside and I walked out to follow him. I shoot another blast at the street lamps, the man got up to try and load his gun again. Then I used a tentacle to swipe it out of his hands and he looked at me now frightened. I saw armor that covered my skin, hands and feet. It seemed to fit my curves and my slender body. I pick him up and slammed him against the wall. I held up my fist and out of nowhere, a blade appeared from the armor. I pointed it at his neck and he started cowering in fear. "Oh God pease! Have mercy!" I felt the urge to kill him, but part of me didn't want to.

"[Do it now you stupid puppet!]"

I swing my fist and before I knew it, the screaming stopped. I look down and the gunman was bleeding. I put the blade away and stepped back. The people looked at me, some were glad I saved them, and some were afraid. The armor changed back to the clothes I wore and I heard the Darkness speak to me again.

"[Hmmm. You need to let loose, child. He is not worth it.]"

I felt shaken, I used my powers and gained new abilities at the same time. Larry came over carrying my drink and a bags he was getting. "Come on, Miss Estacado. We better head back to my home." He put his arm around his shoulder, but one person ran up.

"You know, you actually did a good deed, young lady. You saved us."

I smiled lightly and nodded. The people cheered for that accomplishment and the cops came. The chief said I was different from Jackie. But wished me luck on accomplishments.

~Withering Rose~

I did gain more abilities which is strange for me. I could freeze and go back in time. Larry had to teach me everything there is to know of The Darkness. My adoptive parents were proud and supported me.

I was given my diploma early since I started there at 17. Larry still taught the class and I was still an intern. The week went by and such, but somehow when I returned to my family home, it was dark. I walked around until I found the answers. I saw a man standing in the den and I walked toward him. But he spoke. "I've been waiting for you, Mackenzie Estacado." How did he know my name? He turned around and he looked like not a normal man. His eyes glowed yellow like fire. I was about to head for the door, but it was too late. It was blocked by his henchmen and he used some strange power to hold me still. "Dear child, you don't me do you? I am Sonatine. It is I that selected you to be the female host of the Darkness. It occurred to me that you are related to Jackie Estacado. He's your cousin I presume." I glared. "What do you know about him you sleazy bastard?" He grabbed my face and his grip hurt. "Don't approach me like that. UNDERSTAND?" He let go of my face and then came to a crystal ball. I was able to move, but I looked around. "Where are my parents?" He gave a smirk. "There comes a time for sacrifice." He points to two bodies on the floor and I ran over to them. I checked their pulses and no response. They were dead. I felt my blood boil and rage rise in me. Tears came out of my eyes and I look at him. "What did you do?" "Their spirits are in this. " He holds up a bracelet with purple and green jewels. "You sick man. They were all I had!" "Yes, but your real parents from an alternate reality were dead as well. You were born during an earthquake that shattered half of California. You were saved by my observants that broke the rules. I had a deal with them. They raise you for 21 years, I get their souls."

I let the armor cover my arm where it forms a blade and I lunge at him and he slams me against the wall holding my neck. "Temper temper. I am your father now, Mackenzie. That gunman was a test I did on you and you passed." The armor faded through my clothes, seems he can control its power and he puts the bracelet on me. "You keep their souls. The jewels are unbreak-able and invincible to anything. You follow my rules, my missions. Understand? If you disagree, I'll take your precious mentor's life and your powers."

I had no choice, I let tears fall from my eyes and he smiled. "I'm glad you see things my way." He sets me down. "Therefore on this day, you're my pawn and my mercenary."

Four hours later, Larry found me inside the house, I was sitting in the corner crying. "Mackenzie, where have you been?" He looked over and saw my parents' dead corpses then looked to me. "Oh my...Mackenzie, I'm sorry." He hugged me assuringly. I explained everything what happened and he promised to keep me safe.

Two days after, funeral arrangements were made and my parents were buried at Cypress Hills Cemetary. Larry let me stay with his wife during the summer. But fall came and I got my own apartment. Darklings really kept me company, even on movie nights. I wished and hoped that things went well. With Sonatine watching over me, I felt worried.


End file.
